


the nightmares

by bronyg



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronyg/pseuds/bronyg
Summary: the start of this fic is short and sweet but it will make you ask questions from start to finish perfect for this fandom.dipper is having come from one nightmare  to the next maybe even the same one





	the nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> dipper is having come from one nightmare to the next maybe even the same one

Gravity falls: the nightmares

Dipper woke up with a start breathing heavily his chest expanding quicker than it should, he gasped constantly grasping for breath his mind racing with thought ideas hypotheses. Then he took one final deep breath in and passed out.

He woke up back in a burning gravity falls blood trickling from his forehead, Dipper sat mesmerized at what he was seeing the carnage the destruction his eyes blurred from the smoke. But what emerged was what made his heart thaw was that from the smoke emerged a triangular shape that continued to plague his dreams, bill cipher.

“Well pinetree you tried and oh deer look there” bill smiled not a good thing never a good thing this was the worst part.  
“Ahh poor shooting star, looks like she’s dying”bill laughed maniacally with the happiness of a child getting a new toy or an ice cream.  
I couldn’t help it i screamed at the top of my lungs “Mabel!”

Bill continued to laugh with nothing but calm and gloating in his voice.  
“B-B-Bill I will take you down” i shouted nervously with a hint fear enough for Bill to see that i was petrified beyond relief.  
“Pinetree you better wake up now”

I was back in california Mabel sleeping peacefully above me the sun shining warmly through the stained glass of the window, the sun had risen for the first day of summer.


End file.
